


Monitored Screen-time

by Maniyak



Series: Crackilous Ladybug and Chat Noir [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Mostly about our kids being supportive of Adrien against his shitty dad, because Gabriel is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniyak/pseuds/Maniyak
Summary: While most families consists of a mother, father, and children; Adrien family consists of himself, his father's assistant and his father's tablet. And while most families have problems, it is quite obvious that Adrien's family is on a different level of not functioning correctly.Eventually, his friends intervene.(miraculous au where every time gabriel tries to talk via tablet, whoever he’s talking to just walks right up and turns the damn thing off)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Crackilous Ladybug and Chat Noir [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763080
Comments: 19
Kudos: 289





	Monitored Screen-time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this (again at 3 am) under a Tumblr post by bugaboo-n-bananoir. Here's the link to that post: https://crazyunlikeyou.tumblr.com/post/190301424422/bugaboo-n-bananoir-miraculous-au-where-every

It started with an accident.

Nathalie, the ever-loyal assistant, was once again in Adrien’s class, acting as a multipurpose human tripod for Gabriel’s video call. As Adrien was getting chastised through Skype in front of his class with very minimal reasons for the nth time that year, the rest of the class silently chatted amongst each other about it while listening. In the beginning, this type of tablet-scolding was surprising and annoying, but now it was just downright depressing. Adrien did not deserve a scolding for every little thing, let alone a scolding coming from a tablet. This time it was because Adrien had forgotten a science homework at home. It wasn’t even a big problem, Ms. Mendeliev had accepted the pictures Adrien had taken of his finished worksheet, but Nathalie had found the forgotten homework and now she was here with the worksheet and a stern scolding from Gabriel. It was unnecessarily extreme. Was Gabriel deliberately trying to get his son akumatized? If so, he was getting closer with every new Skype call.

Yet, there wasn’t much the rest of the class could do.

Ms.Bustier and Marinette watched standing right behind Nathalie, seeing every detail of the heartbroken expression on Adrien’s face. Marinette had never felt so helpless.

Then, out of nowhere, Nathalie was pushing the tablet in Marinette’s hands while Gabriel was still talking, as the assistant quickly tried to take out the homework Adrien had forgotten from the bag on her side. Gabriel was on a roll, so even with the sudden angle movement, he kept talking. Unfortunately, as Marinette tried to grab the tablet that came out of nowhere, she grabbed the side with the on/off button and accidentally turned the tablet off, and the call along with it.

The class’ chatter stopped immediately after Gabriel got cut off mid-sentence.

Marinette was horrified.

Adrien was shocked.

Nathalie was panicked.

But somehow, as Marinette desperately tried to turn the damn thing on again with trembling fingers, she caught the eye of three people who were now smiling identical predatory smiles: Nino, Alya, and Chloe. And at that moment, her hands slowed down and she knew she was now on the same train of thought with them.

Of course, this was a short-lived silence as Nathalie grabbed the tablet again and reinitiated the call. But the actual magical part was when she explained there was a small mishap to Gabriel: the man on the tablet shook his head and only said one more sentence to Adrien about being careful the next time, and ended the call himself. Nathalie was out of the door less than a minute later.

Even after Nathalie left and Marinette moved to sit back on her seat, Adrien’s shocked face kept in place as his eyes occasionally darted from Marinette to the empty space the tablet was. He looked like he didn’t know what to do next.

Unlike him, his friends now knew exactly what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to continue soon with new and different cases where Gabriel gets cut off (since he’s a bitch), but I haven’t even edited or reread this one yet to see if it's shit-so we’ll see.
> 
> I'm open to new fic ideas at: http://crazyunlikeyou.tumblr.com


End file.
